Trust Me
by hot berry4002
Summary: Lily and James hat each other...........But Lily............... They make a bet.What is going to happen now? I suck at summaries so plz bare with meRated PG13 just in case. So please check this story out and REVIEW.
1. Strange events

Disclaimer: I do not own James Potter and Lily Evans and all the other recognizable characters. I only own the rest. Get the Picture! So please don't sue me. This story has been written for pleasure purposes only.  
  
Author's note: This is my first fan fic so please no flames. And please reviews are very much wanted.  
  
And now to get on with the story…….  
  
1 Chapter One  
  
Lily Evans was a normal average 7th year Gryffndor. Okay, maybe not that average. She was head girl, most popular female student and a honour student. She was also the top student at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
But right know….  
  
"Hey, Claire! We got to get to class. Wake up, already! Come on! Hurry!  
  
Claire Adams was Lily's best friend. Unlike Lily, Claire was a real slob but really a fit girl. No wonder she was chosen as a Gryffindor Chaser. But how she got chosen was really a mystery to Lily.  
  
"Mmmmmphmphmmphmh," Claire said. Then, she stuffed a pillow on her head.  
  
" Oh, really enough is enough!" Lily pulled her wand and pointed her wand at Claire and muttered " Splashio Liqioudios"(it was a water splashing spell, you know!)  
  
" All right, already. I'm up! Really Lily how can you expect me to wake up at………" Claire looked at the clock". …..6.30a.m. Are you trying to set a Hogwarts record?"  
  
" No. It's just that we have to get to breakfast unless you are willing to skip breakfast,"  
  
" Okay, okay. I'll be back in second. Let me just have shower and I'll be right back."  
  
" Eh! How are you fire dragon or should I say carrot top? Where were you? Me and Sirius were looking for you all over the train yesterday."  
  
Lily gritted her teeth. It was none than that prat James Potter; star Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Head Boy, most popular male student (not in Lily's opinion though) and most sort after guy in Hogwarts. Like Lily, James is also the top student. In Lily's opinion, all the girls who are so-called crazily in love with him are absolutely desperate human beings and are bound to fall into James's trap which involves breaking your heart. You're right all James's previous girlfriend's only lasted at least a month. After that, it was bye-bye. Unfortunately for Lily though as they were Head Boy and Girl they would have to work together to plan out the yearly events together meaning they have to talk nicely to each other and spend time with each other.  
  
URRGHHHH, the very thought of that was already torturing Lily.  
  
Lily turned to James and answered…  
  
" I WAS RIGHT THERE YOU PATHETIC LOW LIFE FOUR EYED IMBECILE. Or maybe one pair of spectacles isn't enough for you. I will suggest that you can go and get yourself another pair then maybe I will have a more improved nickname for you like The Six Eyed Monster. Now get out of this dorm room, Potter before I hex you."  
  
Lily took an opportunity of James's stunned look and pushed him out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile outside the dorm room, James silently thought…  
  
"Wow, Evans sure has gone prettier over the summer. Her eyes are so dreamy. I would really like going out…wait a minute this is Evans we're talking about," thought James. "She supposed to be ugly annoying freaky carrot top". After that, James left feeling mixed emotions thinking he had ever thought of Evan's like that.  
  
Inside the dorm room…  
  
" Who was that? And what was all that noise?" asked Claire after coming out of the bathroom.  
  
" It was no one. Just Potter. I just don't know why he keeps bugging my life. He such a loser"  
  
" You know if I didn't know better. I'd say James likes you or should I say loves……"  
  
Claire couldn't continue because Lily had just taken her wand and….  
  
" Say it and I'll hex you. Remember our agreement about never complimenting Potter in front of me. You just used Potter's first name. That a violation of Code 149( some sort of private rules Lily and Claire had created) meaing as punishment….."  
  
" Okay, all right. It won't happen again. But you know I still think……"  
  
" Forget it. Let's just go down to breakfast before I decide to kill myself after hearong all the compliments you've given so far."  
  
" All right. I'll drop it….for now." Claire said those last 2 words quietly and left the room heading for the great hall.  
  
  
  
1.1 Author's Note:-  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. So do you'll out there like it. I will only go on if I have at least a few good reviews. This is my first fic so please no flames. If anyone has some suggestions for future chapter please e-mail it to me at cool_hotberry@cheerfulness.com.  
  
Until the next chapter……good bye. 


	2. A Bet! AN: 3rd chapter will be better

Disclaimer: I do not own James Potter or Lily Evans or nay other recognizable characters. They belong to the one and only Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Furthermore, this story is created for my pleasure and for the Harry Potter fans pleasure sake. So please do not sue me.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: In the last chapter there was tipsy- teensy problem concerning the e-mail address that was typed out. That e-mail was actually wrongly typed. It's actually suppose to be spicy_hotberry1989@hot-shot.com so if you have any suggestions for this story please mail it to the add stated above. I'm really sorry about the grammar & spelling mistakes I made in the previous chapter. I will make this chapter slightly better. Thanks for all the reviews. I REALLY APRECIATED IT. So continue sending me more reviews and PLEASE NO FLAMES.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Me.Love???????  
  
Meanwhile, not many students had arrived for breakfast because it was still really early.  
  
Lily just walked straight to her seat and propped up her Arithmetic book and started analysing every single word and memorizing it till the clock struck 7.00 and the food instantly appeared on top of every single of the tables with foodstuff that could fulfil your every single dream. But Lily continued with her reading after piling a few sandwiches on her plate. When suddenly Claire interrupted Lily to ask her something....  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey. Lily. Did you mean it when you said earlier this morning that you'll never fall in love with James Potter or any of his fellow pathetic gang members".  
  
  
  
  
  
" Claire, Claire, Claire how many times am I supposed to tell you that I Lily Evans will never fall in love? Love is such a dangerous thing. It can even cause the death of someone.  
  
  
  
" Oh come on Lily. You actually believe all that nonsense. Always remember this saying; True Love will never die even after death. I don't think I will get married though, Lily, because ever since I was 10 I made promise to be a spinster forever. I can't remember though why I made the promise but I intend to keep it. As my mother once said Practice what you preach."  
  
  
  
" Claire I promise you that if I ever get a boyfriend or start falling in love with someone I am willing to die for, I want you to do something for me. Claire I want you slap me a couple of times and tell me that I should never fall in love."  
  
  
  
Lily and Claire who were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't realize that the infamous Marauders had snuck up behind them and were silently hearing their conversation and when they started snickering. That's when Lily and Claire realized that were being spied on. Lily immediately turned around only to be staring into the dreamy brown eyes of James Potter (This is in Lily's point view).  
  
  
  
  
  
" And why might I ask YOU, FOUR EYES, are doing behind me. YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING ON MY CON CONVERSTAION WITH CLAIRE, WEREN'T YOU?  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well, Evans or should I say bloody hell could you stop shouting? And yes we did OVERHEAR your conversation. What's this I hear about you and Love? Boohoo.. Lily Annabelle Evans doesn't want to fall in love. Well, I've come up with an ingenious proposal or should I say bet for you concerning about love and it will be so irresistible that you cannot resist."  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile everybody in the Great Hall turned to watch this argument because they knew whenever Lily and James fought which was 5 times a week, it was always a very exciting argument. One that could never get them detentions even if they blow each other's head off. (All the teachers have a soft spot for Lily and James)  
  
  
  
" And what might I ask that would be Potter."  
  
  
  
" Lily maybe you should just ignore James. His bets are usually very dangerous," said Claire quietly.  
  
  
  
" No way, Claire. This time I'm going for the bet. I'm going to once and for all prove to Four-Eyes that Lily Evans can win any stupid bet he proposes. Bring it on Four Eyes!"  
  
  
  
Sirius and James were meanwhile discussing the bet and were trying to figure out how brutal it should be. When finally James spoke up.  
  
  
  
" Well, Evans. I promise you that I will become an Auror you will beg me for something. And I challenge you, Lily Annabelle Evans to marry the first person you fall in love with the moment you confirm your feelings for him"  
  
  
  
" You must also promise to remain a virgin and be sincere till you find that right person. Any disloyalty and you will have to pay me 56 galleons and 8 Sickles," James continued.  
  
  
  
" I also propose to you the same suggestion. To make sure that the rules and condition are followed at all times we will do the Trichinous Honeslioty Charm. It will ensure that we do not lie at any time CONCERNING the bet."  
  
  
  
" Fine with me," said James coolly.  
  
  
  
" Okay, then when we shake on it and say "Trichinous Honeslioty."  
  
  
  
Then both shook on it and muttered the incantation then; some yellow, bluish and faded reddish beam circled them before it finally stopped. However no one in the Great Hall noticed the red beam circle them because it was a really faded red. It meant destiny of the Greats. The faded red also meant the developing love that's in its early stages.  
  
  
  
When the beam stopped and everyone in the Great Hall went back to his or her own work. Lily and James finally said....  
  
  
  
" So...."  
  
  
  
" So....Let's just wait and see"  
  
  
  
" All right then. Bye Four Eyes." Said Lily before getting up leaving for her first class.  
  
  
  
" You know what Padfoot my friend I wonder what is going to happen next. Can I beat Lily and do I even care about Lily Evans?"  
  
  
  
"Well, Prongs that's for both you and me to see," said Sirius.  
  
  
  
Sirius then turned to Claire and whispered something to her when James wasn't watching.  
  
  
  
"I don't think there will be any losers or winners in this chair because I noticed faded red beam circling them. That proves that have feelings about each other."  
  
  
  
" Well, Sirius, let's just wait and see the fun that will take place if what you said is true."  
  
  
  
" Promise Claire. That you will not mention this conversation to anyone, okay."  
  
  
  
" All right, Sirius. Let's just wait and see the fun. Bye-bye.  
  
  
  
With that, she stood up and walked for her first class. All the while thinking about what just happened in the Great Hall. But somehow she couldn't drop the feeling she had that something bad will happen after this bet is over.  
  
  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Well, that's all I could type for now because I'm really sleepy now. Darn it! There is school tomorrow. I don't think I will be writing for a long time because I 'm experiencing a major serious writer's block. Can you please e-mail some ideas for this story to?spicy_hotberry1989@hot-shot.com  
  
  
  
And I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry, I haven't added in along time. I will put on the 3rd chapter soon. Plz give me some time.  
  
Thank you's  
  
  
  
Wacky_gal2002 


End file.
